¡Sasuke-niisan!
by PhauYav69
Summary: Que Naruto llegara cojeando a casa no era su culpa. Que Naruto perdiera la virginidad a los quince no era su culpa. Que Naruto dejara de llamarlo "Sasuke-niisan" no era... Bueno, eso sí era su culpa. [SasuNaru]


_**Resumen: **__Que Naruto llegara cojeando a casa no era su culpa. Que Naruto perdiera la virginidad a los quince no esa su culpa. Que Naruto dejara de llamarlo "Sasuke-niisan" no era... Bueno, eso sí era su culpa._

_**Aclaración Importante: **__No es mi intención apoyar las relaciones sexuales con menores -si no recuerdo mal, es pedofilia ¿no?-, esto es simplemente una historia de ficción._

_**Advertencia:**__ Este One-shot contiene Lemon Yaoi, si no te gusta no leas. Muchas gracias._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto__, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san._

* * *

**¡Sasuke-niisan!**

* * *

**S**asuke Uchiha, a sus 27 años, podía decir que tenía una vida perfecta.

Era el director y jefe de la mejor revista de Tokyo, tenía millones en el banco y tenía a toda la población femenina a sus pies. Bueno, un quinto de esas chicas seguían a su hermano en vez de a él, pero así era mejor.

Odiaba a esas odiosas.

Él solo tenía ojos para una persona, y no era una hermosa chica.

Un hermoso joven de cabello dorado, ojos azules cual zafiro, piel bronceadita y unas adorables marquitas en las mejillas -las cuales seguía sin comprender cómo salieron ahí-.

Aunque tenía un problema con su adorable novio, ¡el rubio tenía 15 años!

Arg... Pensar en eso le frustraba.

Llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—Pase.— respondió.

—¡Hola Sasuke-niisan!

Hablando del Rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma.

Su novio rubito entraba sonriente por la entrada. Vestía el uniforme escolar de la academia junto a un gorro de Santa Claus.

—Hola Naruto.— saludó con suavidad, su chico estaba adorable.

—¡Felices fiestas 'ttebayo!— exclamó emocionado.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido. Desde que conoció a Naruto había vuelto a celebrar estas festividades. Y comenzó a sonreír casi habitualmente.

—Ven conmigo, Sasuke-niisan.— le pidió el rubio, con un puchero —Te tengo un regalo.

—Estoy trabajando.— se excusó.

Naruto agachó la cabeza como un perro regañado. Acto que le pareció sumamente tierno a Sasuke.

—Maaa~, Sasuke-niisan.— el Uzumaki acercó su sonriente cara al rostro de Sasuke —Vente conmigo.

Sasuke pasó saliva.

Naruto, obviamente, no se dió cuenta de que ese último comentario había trastocado la mente de Sasuke. ¿¡Cómo podría aguantar otro día más sin sentir a Naruto?!

Suspiró.

—Está bien.— accedió.

El rubio soltó una risita traviesa y se llevó al moreno de la mano de allí. El Uchiha simplemente se dejaba guiar.

Naruto caminó firme hasta su casa, esta estaba decorada para las fechas. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

—¿Tu casa?— preguntó el mayor.

—Sí.

Naruto arrastró a Sasuke por la casa hasta el piso de arriba, encerrando a ambos en la habitación del rubio. Sasuke tragó saliva.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó nervioso.

Sasuke no dejó su mente en paz. Bien, estaba encerrado con su rubito en la habitación de este y estaba excitado.

Sí, gente. Sasuke estaba cachondo.

Itachi le había contado un cuento erótico -en contra de su voluntad, todo hay que decirlo- con él y Naruto como protagonistas.

Estúpido y demente hermano mayor.

—Quédate aquí 'dattebayo.— le dijo el menor, sentándolo en la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó curioso.

—Al baño a por tu regalo.— le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Naruto se metió en el baño, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus no-muy-sanos pensamientos.

¡AH! ¡Se iba a volver loco!

Se estaba montando una película él solo. Seguro que Naruto le iba a dar dos entradas para el cine, o tomates o alguna otra tontería, no tenía porqué ser algo tan pervertido como pensaba. Seguro que sí.

—Sasuke-niisan~.— le llamó una dulce voz desde el baño.

Voz que a Sasuke se le antojó sensual.

—¿Me das mi regalo ya o me voy?— preguntó molesto, si no se iba ya con el regalo acabaría por perder la cordura...

—Felices fiestas Sasuke-niisan.— Naruto se dejó ver.

El pequeño rubio llevaba una camisa holgada de color marrón claro, unos shorts ajustados del mismo color, un colgante con un cascabel y una diadema con orejas de reno.

Olvidad lo de antes, ya no le quedaba cordura.

¡Por dios! ¡Estaba tan apetecible!

—Na-naruto...— musitó asombrado.

—¿Te gusta 'ttebayo?— preguntó el rubio ruborizado.

El cerebro de Sasuke se desconectó.

El mayor se levantó de un salto, y corrió hasta apresar los labios del menor. Naruto se dejó besar.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba besarme.— musitó Naruto, una vez se separaron.

—¿No gustarme? Si eres mi adicción.— respondió a un avergonzado rubio —Pero sabes que eres muy joven, y a la gente le parece mal esto.

Naruto alejó a Sasuke de él bruscamente, con mirada enfadada.

—¿¡Te importa más lo que opine la gente que lo que siento yo?!— exclamó molesto.

Sasuke, entonces, comprendió todo. Comprendió porqué Naruto parecía decepcionado cuando decía eso -¿que esperábais? por muy Uchiha que fuese, Naruto lo distraía mucho-.

—Para nada.— murmuró.

—¿Entonces por qué...?— Sasuke lo interrumpió.

Besándolo.

Labios moviéndose, recordándose, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lenguas jugando, enredándose.

—Te amo Naruto. Lamento no haberlo demostrado todo este tiempo.— se disculpó. Cabeza gacha, mirada perdida.

—Sasuke-niisan...— susurró, asombrado, conmovido —¡Sasuke-niisan!

Lo besó.

Sasuke mantuvo un ojo entreabierto, observando la inocencia que desprendía su niño. Hermoso, puro, hermosamente puro. No quería quitarle la inocencia, era muy...

—Sasuke-niisan, hazme tuyo.

... joven.

...

¡A la mierda! Lo necesitaba ya -¡ey! es un hombre, tiene sus necesidades- y lo iba a tener.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Naruto, su lengua bordeó los carnosos labios, sus ojos observaron el sonrojo en las morenas mejillas.

—¿Seguro?— preguntó. Ni loco haría algo que su niño no quisiera.

—Claro.— sonrió.

—H'm.

Sus manos siguieron bajando, acariciando y amasando la piel que encontraran bajo las ropas. Su boca degustando el moreno cuello. Un jadeo inundó sus oídos, llamando su atención por completo. Se separó del cuerpo del rubito, mirándole a sus avergonzados ojos.

Sonrió.

—Lindo.

—N-no soy lindo.— contradijo ruborizado, sintiéndose igual que su compañera Hinata.

Los labios del mayor succionaron dulcemente el cuello del más pequeño, arrancando otro jadeo como el anterior.

—Sí lo eres, y mucho.

Sus manos fueron directamente al traserito redondo del rubio, apretándolo suavemente. Esta vez fue un ligero gemido lo que escuchó.

—Sasuke-niisan...— lo llamó jadeante. Soltó el firme trasero y lo miró —Quiero tocarte.— Sasuke sonrió.

Abrazó al menor por la cintura y lo arrastró consigo a la cama, quedando Naruto sobre él.

—Adelante.

Las pequeñas manos se movieron por su camisa, desabrochando los botones de forma lenta y torpe. La camisa se deslizó por sus hombros, hasta perderse por el suelo. Unos carnosos labios besaron su hombro derecho, bajando por su pecho.

Naruto lamió con timidez el rosado botoncito que tenía enfrente, mordiéndolo.

—H'm...— algo parecido a un pequeño gruñido llegó a sus oídos.

Alzó la cabeza hasta chocar su mirada azul con los oscuros ojos del mayor. En una muda pregunta: _"¿Lo hacía bien?"_. Sasuke sonrió levemente, respondiendo a la cuestión.

—Sigue.

Naruto comenzó a repartir besitos por el blanco pecho del mayor, bajando en dirección al pantalón. Queriendo ver la reacción del otro, pasó una de sus manos por el bulto que se veía en la oscura tela.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.

Curioso, desabrochó el pantalón, lo deslizó por las piernas y se lo quitó. Acercó su pequeña boca al bóxer, lamiendo ligeramente la zona abultada. Lentamente, haciendo círculos con la lengua, paseando sus dedos.

Sasuke jadeó.

Animado, comenzó a retirar la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo del mayor. Cuando el bóxer se unió al resto de la ropa, Naruto se asombró ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Su rubor aumentó.

—E-es muy grande...— susurró, avergonzado.

Sasuke sonrió.

Tímidamente, el oji-azul acercó su pequeña boquita al miembro del mayor, dando suaves lamidas por la base.

Sasuke jadeó.

Más confiado, el rubito se metió todo la longitud en su boca, chupando con suavidad. Las pálidas manos del moreno se aferraron a su rubia cabellera, indicándole el ritmo a seguir.

Sasuke estaba en el paraíso, sintiendo esa húmeda boca darle placer. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien con la cabeza del rubio entre sus piernas -y se lo imaginó muchas veces-. Tan grande era el placer de, por fin, poder marcar ese dulce cuerpecito como _'su propiedad'_, que no tardó en correrse en la boquita de Naruto.

Naruto, avergonzado, se separó rápidamente del blanco cuerpo del mayor, tosiendo levemente, asombrado por la gran cantidad que Sasuke había expulsado.

—Lo... Siento...— jadeó el oji-negro.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, sus orbes oscuras buscaron la figura del Uzumaki. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Una de las morenas manos de su novio se perdía entre las morenas piernas, mientra de esa dulce boquita salían mil y un jadeos.

—¿Naruto?— masculló, encantado ante _esa_ visión.

Naruto sonrió.

—No reaccionabas... Ngh... Así q-que lo hice yo...

Sasuke sonrió.

Sus pálidas manos se aferraron a la cadera del menor, sentándolo correctamente en su regazo. Tomó las manos del rubio y las enredó tras su cuello.

—¿Sasuke-niisan?— preguntó, confuso.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Simplemente levantó ligeramente el cuerpo del otro, cuerpo que se tensó al sentir la punta del miembro palpitante del mayor entrando en él. Lenta y suavemente, Sasuke se introdujo en el apretado interior de Naruto.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro, Naruto enterró los dedos en la espalda del mayor. Dolía. Ardía. Nunca había sentido un dolor más intenso, pero, por extraño que fuese, le gustaba.

Había sido un dolor... _placentero._

Al ver que Sasuke seguía tumbado en la cama, esperando a que él le dijera que se moviera, aprovechó la situación para dominar un ratito a su Uchiha.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando firmemente los hombros del oji-negro.

Suavemente, se levantó hasta que solo la punta del miembro del mayor estuviera dentro de él.

—¿Naruto?— le preguntó confuso, pero no respondió.

Rápidamente, volvió a enterrarse ese falo dentro.

—Dios.— jadeó Sasuke, extasiado —Naruto...

Las blancas manos de Sasuke agarraron firmemente las nalgas de Naruto, que siguió subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando... Llevando un ritmo que llevaba a ambos al séptimo cielo.

En un movimiento brusco, Sasuke volteó a Naruto rápidamente. Colocando la morenita espalda del menor sobre las finas sábanas, puso una de las piernas de Naruto en su hombro. Y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, arrancándole gritos de placer al pequeño rubio.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, brillando en la cada vez más oscura habitación. Se estaba acercando la noche. Los padres de Naruto llegarían en cualquier momento.

—Sa... ¡SASUKE!— gritó el dulce rubito, justo en el momento en que llegó al clímax.

Sasuke, anonado ante la ausencia del "-niisan", no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera derramar su caliente semen en el interior del pequeño rubio.

Las respiraciones se regularon lentamente, las sonrisas florecieron en los rostro de ambos, los labios se juntaron dulcemente...

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

—¡SASUKE!— y el grito de Kushina y Minato retumbó en el edificio.

**...**

Tras un mes de esa "apasionada" escena, Naruto corría hasta la oficina de Sasuke. Sonriendo bajo su bufanda amarilla. Ni siquiera se molestó el llamar a la puerta.

—¡Sasuke-niisan!— gritó, lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?— se calló un segundo —¿¡Están tus padres?!

Naruto negó con la cabeza, feliz y divertido.

—Ya me levantaron el castigo. Ya puedo estar contigo otra vez.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Tus padres son unos exagerados. Te castigaron... ¿Porque nos acostamos?

—No creo. Oka-san dijo que estaba enfadada por haberle entregado mi virginidad al hijo del bastardo de Fugaku. Y Otou-san dijo que pensó que esperaría a los 18 años.— explicó el lindo Uzumaki.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Entiendo.

Y lo besó. En un beso que transmitía todo los sentimientos que durante años se calló por el _"que dirán"_. Ah, y las consecuencias de haber pasado un mes sin él. Justo después de "probarlo".

**...**

Que Naruto llegara cojeando a casa no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke y su mes sin verle.

Que Kushina regañara a Naruto por "dejarse hacer" no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke y su mes sin verle.

Que Naruto dejara de añadir el "-niisan" al nombre de Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con...

Bueno, eso no lo puede negar.

**Owari.**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **__Ok, ok. Sé que el Lemon no es mi fuerte. Pero necesito practicar para NyK. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?_

_Espero sus comentarios. Me hacen el día feliz._


End file.
